


lights down low

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Magnus finds himself slowly moving to the beat, dusting off his dancing skills. Not that they're rusty, but having spent the last months fighting circle members, demons and looking for Jace while protecting his fellow warlocks he hasn't had time to, finally he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To set the mood I highly recommend listening to [Lights Down Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vT8oqpAtQ8) aka what I listened to when writing, I really think it sets the mood for the whole fic. :) 
> 
> This is the result of one hell of a writers block + lack of sleep + finally being done with finals so I hope you like it <3 
> 
> You can find me at [here](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

Without really paying attention to the world Magnus flicks his hand, letting the stereo pump music, living up his too quiet too lonely too big loft.  
Again without paying real attention he plays one song, just one. 'Lights down low', it has such a good beat to it.  
In fact, Magnus finds himself slowly moving to the beat, dusting off his dancing skills. Not that they're rusty, but having spent the last months fighting circle members, demons and looking for Jace while protecting his fellow warlocks he hasn't had time to.

Closing his eyes he lets his body move, his magic flows freely through his veins, he can't remember the last time he felt so _free_. Letting his limbs pick up the beat, finding the rhythm, he snaps his fingers, making sure the song is on repeat. Better take advantage of the mood it creates for him when he can.

Still keeping his eyes shut he doesn't realize how loud the music is, he doesn't even hear Alec enter the loft, to occupied releasing his tension to realize he isn't alone he moves more freely, fluid, like he's simply a part of the song itself and not following it.

Alec enters the loft tired, having heard music playing in the stairway he figured maybe Magnus had thrown together a last minute party. It was their first official day off in 4 months tomorrow so it wouldn't be surprising if he did to lighten the mood with his fellow downworlder friends, angel knows they could all use something to lighten the too heavy mood, despite the war being over, some things just need time to heal.

Moving silently he enters the loft, already feeling guilty that he wishes to sneak past whoever guests may be here and take a hot shower before going to bed, their bed, and wait for Magnus or fall asleep, whatever comes first. 

Too busy thinking of ways to get out of conversations he doesn't want to participate in Alec nearly fails to realize the loft is _empty_. He slips out of his gear and puts it in the designated places that still make his stomach tingle knowing Magnus made it specifically for Alec to put his gear as to make it easier for him to come straight _home_ after hunts, forgoing the institute completely when possible. 

He walks towards the music, and is about to call his boyfriends name when he sees him and successfully freezes in place, all thoughts of sleep and showers vanished from his mind.

Magnus is _beautiful_ not that the magical man ever isn't in Alec's eyes, but now. His hair semi styled, some of the products worn off after a long day, his battle clothes are replaced with the outfit he wore the very first time they had drinks together and he's _dancing_.

He's, failing to think of another word, he's _magical_. Alec forces himself to close his mouth and swallow, his throat dry as he simply watches the other man move like he's _part_ of the melody, like _he's_ making it with his movements as he goes and not the other way around.  
Alec sees the familiar blue sparks of his magic as well, moving in sync with his love's movements. Its mesmerizing to watch and Alec holds his breath and steps back to hide behind the corner, wanting to keep watching undiscovered for a little longer.

The passed 4 months have been rough, with Valentine’s men and looking for Jace, it's taken a toll on everyone and finally it’s over. It feels almost unreal to think that tomorrow there is no work to do. And next workday will be a 'normal' day so to speak, looking for demons not Jace, fighting demons, not other shadowhunters. The war is over, they _won_ , and Alec has never been one to take breaks but damn if he doesn't want and need one now, hence tomorrow. Luckily Magnus had felt the same way and re-arranged his meetings so they could get tomorrow together, just the two of them undisturbed. Alec doesn't know how he got so damn lucky. Every time Magnus looks at him he can't help but feel like he's the luckiest man alive, and he's willing to argue that he _is._

Snapping out of his thoughts Alec inhales sharply, realizing he actually forgot to breathe watching his man move. Magnus looks so carefree, so calm, almost _serene_ , moving like he does. Alec can't help but feel even luckier that he gets to see this, despite the fact he probably wasn't intended too, no turning back now, it’s not like he wants to either. 

It takes a couple of minutes before Alec picks up the lyrics to the song, not just the melody, and his heart speeds up. He swallows hard and licks his lips, wanting to join the other man but not knowing _how_. The song ends and starts over again, Magnus must've set it on repeat. It's a beautiful song Alec thinks absently, admiring him and the fact that he must've watched Magnus dance to the same song at least twice, both times so utterly _different_ yet somehow capturing it _perfectly_.

The song starts up for a fourth time and Alec makes a decision, steeling himself he takes a quiet deep breath before carefully moving closer to his boyfriend trying to make himself as quiet and non threatening as possible, last thing he wants is Magnus to think its another rogue. 

The chorus starts as he lets his arms slowly, gently to not spook the other man, twine around the slightly shorter mans waist. Magnus stops, standing stock-still and Alec swears internally, _not_ what he wanted to happen. He leans down, placing a soft feather-light kiss at Magnus’ neck before moving up to his ear " _please don't stop_ " he murmurs with another soft kiss on his earlobe, praying he didn't mess up joining him. 

It takes a few seconds but slowly Magnus loosens up again, slowly moving, careful with Alec's hands around him. Flicking his hand the song starts over and he spins around before Alec has time to register what happened. Magnus looks up at him through his lashes, he looks so beautiful, so _vulnerable_ , Alec's heart aches. 

Swallowing again, damn his dry mouth. Alec leans his forehead against Magnus’, loving that Magnus closes his eyes blissfully, tension seeping back out of him slowly with each breath. Alec moves his hands again, pulling the other man closer, and Magnus opens his eyes, a look of masked surprise that Alec learned early to see through. It breaks his heart that after all this time there’s still that hint of insecurity, that small fear that Alec will break his heart.  
" _Dance with me?_ " Alec whispers, scared of breaking the spell. A small smile plays on Magnus lips and his eyes light up, Alec feels warmth in his chest blossom and makes a promise to himself to spend the rest of his life making Magnus happy, _nothing_ is better than seeing his man happy. 

Still not speaking Magnus moves his hands up around Alec's neck, fingers playing with the short hairs there. He slowly starts moving, prompting Alec to move along. It's not so much dancing as swaying, but it's enough for now.  
Leaning down Alec finally captures his lips with his own, a sweet soft kiss that he hopes states all the things he wants to say but can't find words to fit.  
Pulling away he leans his forehead against Magnus' again and smiles as a reflex of seeing Magnus’ blessed out smile, eyes closed he's looking _ethereal_. Alec wants to keep him forever. 

" _I love you_ " Alec breathes and before he has time to freak out Magnus lets out a soft happy sigh, opening his eyes, his glamour gone and Alec stops breathing. His real eyes always has that effect on him, forgetting to freak out in his blatant adoring staring he almost misses Magnus answer. His voice is raspy after all the shouting from the demon fight earlier he smiles " _I love you Alexander_."  
Alec feels the warmth from before multiply and increase, filling him up and making him giddy with it. 

Its not how he planned to say it the first time but somehow it fits. It's simple, uncomplicated, perfect. He smiles leaning back down to recapture his lover's lips.

Magnus didn't exactly expect this to be the first time they said it, but he wouldn't change a thing. Not only did he open up to Alec showing him some of his own dancing, he got his own feelings confirmed in the others.

It's been a rough few months, very rough, but there is not a single thing he'd change about it. Angels knows it's been worth it he thinks, smiling into the kiss, continuing the soft sway for however long Alec may want to continue.  
For once, they have time to....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
